The present disclosure relates to an air conditioner.
In general, an air conditioner is an apparatus that ventilates and/or warms or cools an indoor space. A ceiling mounted air conditioner is a type of air conditioner with an indoor unit installed in a ceiling. A ceiling mounted air conditioner includes a heat exchanger surrounding a fan. An external air supplying duct of a ceiling mounted air conditioner is either directly connected on the indoor unit or connected thereto using a separate connecting kit.
However, in cases where the external air supplying duct is directly connected on the indoor unit, because the heat exchanger is disposed to enclose the fan, the external air inlet part must pass over the heat exchanger, which necessitates that an external air inlet part be formed with a narrow breadth. Moreover, in buildings with low ceilings, it is difficult to install and apply an external air inlet part. Thus, the external air inlet part according to the related art are insufficient for providing an adequate amount of air to condition an indoor space.
Also, in the case where the external air inlet part is connected to an indoor unit through a separate connecting kit, because the heat exchanger encloses the fan, the connecting kit must be coupled to an entrance between the body of the unit and its front panel. In this case, the installation height of the indoor unit must be increased by the breadth of the connecting kit, so that the structure cannot be applied to buildings with low ceilings.